1. Field
One or more embodiments relate generally to image processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for converting a progressive image into an interlaced image in an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a scheme of realizing a digital image is classified into an interlaced scheme and a progressive scheme according to a method of forming a frame.
The interlaced scheme forms one frame by realizing two fields in regular order line by line and then interlacing the two fields line by line. That is, the interlaced scheme scans only odd-numbered lines on one field (i.e., a top field) and only even-numbered lines on another field (i.e., a bottom field) and then realizes one frame using the two fields. Therefore, a height of each field is a half of the frame height in the interlaced scheme. The interlaced scheme is used to realize a screen of a high resolution of, for example, 1920*1280 even with a low frequency in a High-Definition Television (HD TV), but it suffers from significant screen flickering.
On the other hand, the progressive scheme forms one frame by scanning images in regular order line by line. The progressive scheme is used to realize a screen of a low resolution of, for example, 1280*720 in a computer monitor, a digital TV and the like, but undergoes less screen flickering compared to the interlaced scheme.
Therefore, an image processing system that processes both a progressive image scanned by the progressive scheme and an interlaced image scanned by the interlaced scheme according to the frame forming method, provides an apparatus and method for, upon receiving a progressive image, converting the progressive image into an interlaced image.